


Your Eyes Only

by Cvetok1105



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Voyeurism, overhearing masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105
Summary: Это была чистая случайность. Тони, как правило, не проверял Питера, несмотря на то, что решил оставить программы мониторинга, но только на случай чрезвычайной ситуации.





	Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Eyes Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986814) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



Это была чистая случайность. Тони, как правило, не проверял Питера, несмотря на то, что решил оставить программы мониторинга, но только на случай чрезвычайной ситуации. Если сердцебиение Питера поднимется выше определенной отметки или его жизненные показатели резко упадут, если он позовет Тони, или произойдет что-то еще, Пятница предупредит Старка, и тот примет решение, стоит ли посмотреть.  
  
Впрочем, в этом не было необходимости. Питер бывал на патрулировании или возился с костюмом, летал между высотками, позируя в воздухе для туристов. Все это легко можно было узнать. В тех редких случаях, когда речь заходила о чем-то более серьезном, Питер тут же сообщал Карен, которая тут же проверяла обстановку и запрашивала подкрепление по мере необходимости.  
  
На этот раз, однако, Питер не звонил, он был дома. Его сердцебиение быстро росло, не само по себе, но программа пассивного прослушивания уловила имя Тони. Два этих фактора и послали срочную тревогу. Тони не думал об этом, обеспокоенный и убежденный, что что-то не так, что Питер схватил костюм в последней отчаянной попытке получить помощь. Он рявкнул Пятнице, чтобы она включила питание от маски Питера, пока он активировал броню. Старк замер при виде открывшегося перед ним образа, даже когда доспехи собрались воедино на его теле.  
  
Самое главное, что нужно было отметить, — Питер был в порядке. Стон, раздавшийся в ушах Тони, не имел ничего общего с болью. Основная камера не показывала никаких повреждений, и большая часть тела Питера была выставлена на всеобщее обозрение, чтобы Тони мог увидеть все сам. Питер стоял перед большим зеркалом в спальне. Маска была на нем, но остальная часть костюма валялась в ногах. Тони смутно отметил, что это был более старый костюм, а не один из нанотехнологических, которые Тони сделал Питеру — возможно, даже самый первый. Питер прижал левую руку к груди, попеременно потирая и пощипывая соски. Правой он обхватил свой член, отчаянно двигая рукой. Тони зачарованно смотрел, как головка появляется и исчезает, ужасно дразня.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — простонал Питер, двигая бедрами и трахая собственный кулак, — Мистер Старк, пожалуйста. Я буду очень хорошим мальчиком.  
  
Тони тоже застонал.  
  
Питер стянул маску со рта и принялся посасывать пальцы, непристойно сжимая красные губы. Через минуту он вытащил их и потянулся рукой назад. Когда он вошел пальцами, ошибки быть не могло. Все его тело дернулось.  
  
Питер застонал. Он тяжело дышал, открыв рот:   
  
— О, черт. Вот так, — он содрогнулся, — вот так хорошо.  
  
Тони еще немного понаблюдал за игрой мускулов Питера и блеском его кожи, прежде чем прийти в себя. Его голос охрип, и он сказал:  
  
— Пятница, отключи камеру.  
  
Та беспрекословно выполнила просьбу, но образы остались выжженными на подкорке.  
  


***

  
  
Тони нужно было забыть то, что он видел, и все, что он слышал (хриплое «Мистер Старк» эхом отдавалось в его памяти в самые неподходящие моменты), и просто двигаться дальше. Это явно не предназначалось для его ушей и ничего не значило. Питер был здоровым восемнадцатилетним юношей со здоровым сексуальным влечением, который просто однажды пофантазировал о Тони. Это было совершенно нормально.  
  
Ненормальным было то, как это влияло на Тони. Ему нужно было забыть о Питере, но вместо этого, запершись в мастерской, он включил программу пассивного прослушивания, выискивая новые упоминания своего имени.  
  
Он не должен — это не для него.  
  
Тони нашел одну запись. На Питере тогда не было маски, и он был не дома, так что, вероятно, это было безопасно. Он нажал play.  
  
— Извини, но я нужен мистеру Старку на этих выходных, — сказал Питер.  
  
— Эта стажировка — настоящая обуза, приятель, — раздался незнакомый голос.  
  
Тони услышал улыбку в голосе Питера: — На самом деле нет.  
  
Старк нажал Стоп. Вот видишь, сказал он себе. Совершенно невинно.  
  
Он включил следующую запись, видео по-прежнему не было. Это было дома, но в этот раз он прогадал.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Мистер Старк. Я справлюсь, — раздался звук удара плоти о плоть. Питер… Питер только что шлепнул себя? — вы нужны мне. Вы мне нужны. Пожалуйста. Я смогу быть хорошим, обещаю. Позвольте мне быть хорошим для вас.  
  
В ушах у Тони зазвенело. Вся кровь устремилась прямо к члену. Тони был полностью согласен. Питер мог. Питер может быть очень хорошим.  
  
Тони же был плохим, ужасным человеком, потому что он прослушал аудио полностью. Когда оно закончилось, словно ожидание сделало его менее ужасным человеком, Тони засунул руку в штаны и сделал несколько резких движений.  
  


***

  
  
Тони знал себя. Он знал, что ему грозит опасность стать одержимым.  
  
Он не мог удалить программы. Каждый размышляя об этом, Тони пугался мысли, что его не будет рядом, когда он понадобится Питеру. Часто думая о том, что, если бы Питер не полетел с ним на Титан, он мог бы умереть в одиночестве, и Тони никогда бы этого не узнал. Даже теперь, когда Питер вернулся, Тони не всегда вёл себя разумно, когда дело касалось его безопасности. У него был протокол «Радионяня», и еще несколько, которые он называл «Доказательство жизни». Он нуждался в них, поэтому оставалось только одно.  
  
Тони очень, очень не хотел, но он позвонил Питеру и попросил встретиться с ним на базе. Он обдумывал, где можно провести этот разговор. Его кабинет был профессиональным, безличным, но в то же время он чувствовал себя директором, вызывающим непослушного ученика, хотя в данной ситуации неправ был именно Тони. Он думал о мастерской, о множестве вещей, над которыми они могли бы поработать, и, может быть, могли бы сосредоточиться на проекте и не заострять внимание на разговоре. С другой стороны, Тони не хотел нагнетать атмосферу там, где оба чувствовали себя комфортно. Но… Он вторгся в личную жизнь Питера. Он… он слышал Питера в момент, когда никто не должен был услышать. И этот разговор явно должен был состояться не в вестибюле, где любой мог пройти мимо и услышать, каким жутким засранцем был Тони. Если Питер захочет рассказать им, хорошо, но это должно быть его решение.  
  
К тому времени, когда появился Питер, Тони уже выбрал один из самых маленьких конференц-залов. Они никогда не использовали его. Единственный стол, находящийся в помещении, был круглый. На задворках сознания у Тони не было никаких реальных подтекстов, ассоциаций или личных историй, связанных с ним.  
  
— Привет, Тони, — весело сказал Питер, потому что не знал, что имеет полное право сердиться уже сейчас, — в чем дело?  
  
Тони направил свою нервную энергию, ожидая Питера, на приготовление подноса с закусками, стараясь произвести впечатление на Джарвиса. На подносе был кувшин с ледяной водой, графин с кофе и даже маленький чайник чая. Туда же он положил несколько упаковок печенья и крекеров. Тони налил себе кофе, и неважно, что уже почти шесть часов, любой час — время для кофе.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Питер.  
  
Улыбка Тони больше походила на гримасу, и он прикрыл ее глотком кофе.  
  
— Я в порядке, малыш. Но нам нужно кое о чем поговорить. Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? — он кивнул на импровизированный чайный поднос, — если тебе нужно что-то еще, мы могли бы пойти на кухню.  
  
Питер покачал головой:   
  
— Все хорошо, спасибо.  
  
«Ты очень хорош», — подумал Тони и сделал еще глоток кофе, чтобы проглотить невысказанные слова.  
  
— Эм… я сделал что-то не так?  
  
— Нет, — твердо сказал Старк, — но есть кое-что, о чем ты должен знать, и я думаю, что я недостаточно ясно понял. Кое-что, — Тони вздохнул и просто сказал, — Малыш, ты же знаешь, что я слежу за тобой, верно?  
  
— Да, этим управляет Карен, — сказал Питер.  
  
Тони потер глаза:   
  
— И ты знаешь, что системы не… они просто не отключаются?  
  
— Мистер Старк, в чем дело? — голос Питера стал тише, — Что случилось?  
  
— Я просто даю тебе знать, что системы засекли тебя в нескольких уязвимых моментах, — Тони откашлялся, — Очень уязвимых, интимных моментах, — он забарабанил пальцами по столу. Питер же смотрел на него с невыразимым ужасом, но Тони пояснил:  
  
 — Они застукали тебя за мастурбацией.  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, — спросил Питер, и голос его зазвенел от напряжения, — что я сексуально домогался Карен?  
  
Тони моргнул:   
  
— Э, нет. Я не это имел в виду. Она ИИ. Ее это волнует не больше, чем Пятницу. Говорю тебе, я их проверил.  
  
О, здорово, так приятно видеть, что Питер может выглядеть еще более испуганным:   
  
— Я сексуально домогался вас?  
  
— Я бы не стал проводить нить разговора в этом направлении.  
  
— Простите, — сказал Питер.  
  
— Это не тебе нужно извиняться, — рядом с подносом Тони положил планшет, — Послушай, это даст тебе полный доступ ко всему, что было собрано до этого момента. Ты можешь удалить все, что захочешь, можешь настроить его на отключение, можешь даже настроить автоматическое отключение после ключевых слов или фраз.  
  
Питер взял планшет. При других обстоятельствах, подумал Тони, он был бы в восторге от новой технологии. Питер пару раз постучал по экрану, — Я думал, что Карен теперь в новом костюме, — сказал он с совершенно несчастным видом.  
  
— Она переключается между девайсами и только управляет программами. Они активны в любом случае. Это было ужасное вторжение в твою личную жизнь, и мне очень жаль.  
  
Лицо Питера было пепельно-серым:   
  
— Вы слышали?.. — спросил он.  
  
— Я не принял это на свой счет, — сказал Тони. А он хотел, но даже тогда, когда это случалось, факт оставался фактом: дело было совсем не в нем, — Это совершенно нормально…  
  
Питер поднял руку, и Тони замолчал:   
  
— Пожалуйста, не пытайтесь меня утешить.  
  
— Ладно, — но Тони все же не смог промолчать, — но для протокола, я не возражаю так же, как и Карен.  
  
Питер оторвал взгляд от планшета:   
  
— Что это значит?  
  
— Это значит, что я польщен.  
  
— Вы польщены, — ровным голосом произнес Питер.  
  
Тони развел руками:   
  
— Давно меня не называли самым сексуальным мужчиной на свете. Приятно знать, что это звание все еще у меня.  
  
— То есть ты думаешь, что у меня не было доступа к порно, поэтому я подумал о тебе? — Сказал Питер, поджав губы.  
  
Тони очень старался вообще не думать об этом.  
  
Питер отложил планшет:   
  
— Если это так лестно, то не имеет значения, не так ли? — он встал, — это все?  
  
— Так оно и было, но…  
  
— Хорошо. У меня есть дела, — Питер направился к двери.  
  
— Ты забыл планшет, — сказал Тони.  
  
Питер покачал головой и распахнул дверь:   
  
— Мне все равно, видишь ты или нет, — он усмехнулся сердито и горько, — я имею в виду, это лестно, правда?  
  
Тони остался с планшетом, чайным подносом и чувством, что он все испортил совсем иным образом, каким он мог ожидать. Приятно было сознавать, что он все еще может удивлять самого себя.  
  


***

  
  
Не прошло и десяти минут, как Тони получил новое предупреждение. Питер все еще был в штабе.  
  
— Пятница, — сказал Тони, — Питер в смертельной опасности?  
  
— Нет, — ответила Пятница. — Сейчас он в своей комнате.  
  
Тони не должен смотреть. С Питером все в порядке. Он точно-точно не должен смотреть.  
  
Питер разрешил ему смотреть.  
  
— На весь экран, — сказал Тони.  
  
Питер установил маску у подножия кровати, на которой обычно спал только по выходным. Он был в перчатках, которые отслеживали и отмечали его пульс, но в остальном был голым. Он смотрел прямо в камеру. Его ноги были раздвинуты. Тони не нужно было знать, что он держит смазку в своей комнате, но факт был очевиден, его перчатки были покрыты ею. Он водил пальцем по краю входа, а другой рукой лениво поглаживая член. Глаза Питера были полуприкрыты.  
  
— Вы смотрите? — спросил он, — вы, вы хотите знать, о чем я думаю?  
  
Питер медленно скользнул пальцем внутрь, а Тони жадно смотрел, как он исчезает, уже представляя свою собственную руку.  
  
— Я… я думаю о вас, мистер Старк. Это всегда вы, — Питер вынул палец, только чтобы добавить второй, — это лучше, чем любое порно, чем любая другая фантазия. Мысль, что вы прикасаетесь ко мне.  
  
Питер раскраснелся от кончиков ушей до груди. Он не выглядел торопящимся, его правая рука соскользнула с члена, чтобы коснуться яичек.  
  
— Вы были бы нежным? — Питер нежно развел пальцы. Внезапно он сильно дернул их, вместе с этим задыхаясь, — или же грубым, чтобы я это почувствовал?  
  
— Все, что захочешь, — пообещал Тони пересохшими губами, когда Питер снова потянулся к члену, — Пятница, переправь его на мои очки.  
  
Питер уже всерьез трахал себя пальцами, а Тони, сжимая дверной косяк до побеления пальцев, наблюдал, как Питер обнаружил свою простату, дернув бедрами.  
  
— Вы бы… вы бы трахнули меня медленно, правда? Я мог бы, о, я мог бы быть таким хорошим для вас, мистер Старк.  
  
Тони ему поверил. На самом деле он все еще надеялся увидеть, каким милым может быть Питер. Он проклинал того, кто решил разместить спальню Питера на другом конце базы.  
  
— Я… ах… я не… это не лестно, как сильно я хочу этого, — Питер прикрыл глаза и закусил губу, — или и не должно быть. Так и есть. Жалко, как сильно я все еще…  
  
Тони ускорил шаг, почти бегом пересекая холл.  
  
Питер ввел третий палец: — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, мне нужно, ты мне нужен. Мне так нужно. Я просто хочу… — он покачал головой. Его ноги постепенно раздвигались. Он слегка всхлипнул, — Пожалуйста.  
  
Тони дернул за ручку двери Питера. Тот не запер дверь, и он ворвался в комнату, образ Питера в очках наложился на Питера, лежащего на кровати. Тони сорвал очки. Его голос дрожал, когда он сказал, пытаясь вместить все, что чувствовал, в одно слово:   
  
— Питер.  
  
Питер оглянулся. Его голос был сорван, как выяснилось, когда он произнес:   
  
— Это достаточно лестно для вас?  
  
Тони подошел к кровати, захлопнув за собой дверь:   
  
— Скажи мне, что я могу принять это лично.  
  
Питер потянулся к нему, и Тони забрался в постель, позволяя втянуть себя в неистовый поцелуй. Тело Питера дрожало под его собственным. Его рот приоткрылся для Тони. Тот провел ладонями по груди и плечам Питера, зарывшись одной рукой в мягкие волосы, другой же опускаясь ниже, чтобы заменить руку Питера на члене. Он был скользким от смазки, но Питер уже готовился, сейчас потягиваясь в объятия Тони.  
  
— Пожалуйста, возьми меня, — сказал Питер, когда Тони оторвался от его губ, чтобы поцеловать Питера в подбородок, в шею, в плечи. Он лизнул Питера по ключицам, прикусил мочку уха, — Я хочу… я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это.  
  
— Обязательно, — Тони расстегнул брюки, все очень быстро и настойчиво, — Я сделаю, — губы Питера были сладкими, но стали еще слаще в тот момент, когда Тони снял белье и почувствовал прикосновение кожи Питера к своей: — Я сделаю все так, как ты захочешь.  
  
Питер снял перчатки и отбросил их в сторону. Он провел голыми руками по всему телу Тони, стараясь коснуться всего, до чего мог дотянуться. Тони еще несколько раз погладил Питера.  
  
— Могу я?.. — спросил Тони, и Питер ответил:   
  
— Все, что угодно.  
  
Тони прижал пальцы ко входу Питера, просто чтобы почувствовать, но они скользнули внутрь. Он почувствовал, как мышцы вокруг пальцев сжались и услышал стон.  
  
 — Скажи мне, что у тебя где-то есть презервативы.  
  
— В… в ящике, — Питер указал на прикроватный столик, и Тони неохотно вытащил пальцы, чтобы можно было дотянуться. Его пальцы соскальзывали с обертки найденного презерватива, и он сдался, разорвав ее зубами. Питер, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрел, как Тони надевает его, а потом сунул ему в руки пузырек со смазкой. Тони поднял голову, и Питер подтянул колени к груди, положив руки на плечи Тони, чтобы притянуть его ближе. Тони застонал, слыша жалобные: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста».  
  
Тони хотелось бы иметь возможность сказать, чтобы тот не торопился, позволяя входить дюйм за дюймом и следя, чтобы Питеру было комфортно.  
  
На Тони была рубашка. Штаны были спущены до колен. На нем все еще были ботинки. Тони не стал медлить. Питер умолял об этом, и Тони сделал, как он просил, одним резким войдя в податливое тело Питера. Тот всхлипнул и вцепился в рубашку Тони. Раздался звук рвущегося хлопка, но Тони было все равно. Ради такого он бы позволил Питеру уничтожить весь гардероб.  
  
— Да, — сказал Питер, когда Тони снова толкнулся, — вот так, сделай так еще раз.  
  
Он не был нежным. Питер впился пальцами в спину Тони. Тот двигался слишком жестко, слишком быстро, не в силах найти и удержать ритм, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Питера и слепо ища собственного удовольствия. Он хотел, чтобы это все было лучше, приятнее, слаще, чтобы передать все то, что он чувствовал к Питеру, что он хотел для него, но каждый раз, когда он пытался замедлиться, Питер просто подгонял его.  
  
— Сильнее, — сказал Питер, — хочу тебя чувствовать.  
  
Тони попытался, слегка обеспокоенный тем, что Питеру может быть больно, но не смог остановиться. Лучшее, что он смог придумать, — это сделать так, чтобы и Питеру было хорошо, найти угол, который принес ему максимальное удовольствие, что привело бы к самым громким вздохам и самым восхитительным стонам. Это сработало, потому что за эти несколько минут Питер кричал еще громче, его член дернулся между их телами, и он кончил так сильно, как никогда еще не кончал.  
  
Он обмяк, а Тони — Тони все не мог остановиться. Все, что он мог сделать, это сказать Питеру:   
  
— Ты так прекрасен, — Питер снова вздрогнул, — Ты такой хороший. Тебе так хорошо, — прошептал Тони в плечо Питера. Его бедра затряслись. Он был так близко. — Ты всегда так прекрасен.  
  
— Мистер Старк, — Питер казался разбитым. — Мистер Старк, я…  
  
Тони прикусил его язык. Что бы Питер ни хотел сказать, он был прерван очередным стоном. Тони рухнул на него, измученный и опустошенный. Тони ничего не сказал, Питер тоже. Тони снова уткнулся лицом в плечо Питера и виновато поцеловал оставленные им следы зубов. Рука Питера скользнула в волосы Тони, слегка коснувшись их. Тони закрыл глаза и обнял Питера. Через минуту он встанет и немного приберется. Через минуту они поговорят об этом.  
  
Через минуту.  
  
А пока Тони старался запечатлеть в памяти каждую секунду, чтобы на досуге прокрутить все в памяти, впитывая каждую каплю удовлетворения, излучаемого его телом:   
  
— Я ведь не раздавлю тебя, правда?  
  
— Я не настолько хрупок, — произнес Питер, но голос его звучал неубедительно. Тони ничего так не хотелось, как успокоить его.  
  
Тони снова поцеловал Питера в плечо, в шею, везде, где мог дотянуться, лишь бы не двигаться. Питер подвинулся, привлекая внимание Тони к двум несопоставимым, но важным фактам: Питер отчаянно нуждался в душе даже больше, чем Тони, который не потрудился снять презерватив — и эрекция Питера вновь упиралась в живот Тони. Тот заставил себя сесть, стряхивая с себя разорванную рубашку.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, что так вышло с твоей рубашкой, — сказал Питер, приятно порозовев, когда увидел, в какие лохмотья она превратилась.  
  
— Это старье? Не беспокойся о ней, — Тони нравилась эта рубашка, но еще больше ему нравилось вытирать ею пресс Питера, — Вообще-то я подумываю поставить ее в рамку.  
  
Тони снял презерватив и бросил его в мусорное ведро. Вытершись, он бросил рубашку на стол. Он подтянул штаны, потому что раздеваться было слишком тяжело. Питер пристально смотрел на Тони, но не делал ни малейшего движения. Тони был рад позаботиться об этом за него.  
  
Тони был уже немолод, поэтому он схватил подушку и бросил ее на пол, затем последовал за ней, прижавшись животом к краю матраса, вставая на колени.  
  
— Иди сюда. Бедра мне на плечи.  
  
— Ты… что ты делаешь? — спросил Питер.  
  
Тони усмехнулся: — Делаю тебе минет, если ты не против.  
  
Питер быстро подвинулся, как будто боялся, что Тони передумает. Он поднял ноги, а Тони наклонился. Он облизнул головку, обхватив основание левой рукой и принялся небрежно целовать член Питера. Тони никогда не напрягала многозадачность, он вновь ввел три пальца, Пит все еще был влажным, открытым, как будто его тело знало, что Тони всегда должен быть внутри.  
  
Питер держался на честном слове, на руке, вытянутой за спиной, стараясь не опрокинуться назад. Он запустил правую руку в волосы Тони, не дергая, не отталкивая, просто касаясь. Тони следил за кадыком Питера, пока он сглатывал, прежде чем сказал, понизив голос: — Отсюда вид тоже неплохой, — Тони больше не мог говорить, он взял на всю длину.  
  
Питер тоже, казалось, испытывал затруднения, звуки вырывались из него почти неразборчиво. У него перехватило дыхание. Он застонал. Он заскулил. Он произнес только: «ты», «я не могу», «это так», и «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста».  
  
Тони был очень доволен. Питер был невероятно восприимчив ко всему, что он делал. Тони лишь стонал, ласкал и заглатывал; он касался простаты Питера, пока тот не кончил прямо в горло Тони. С кровати раздался глухой стук, когда Питер рухнул на нее. Тони поцеловал Питера в бедро и спросил:   
  
— Ну как? — Питер был способен только застонать.  
  
Тони похлопал Питера по бедрам, прежде чем опустить их. Спина Тони скрипнула, когда он встал. Он чувствовал себя старым, но полным сил. В какой-то момент у него открылось второе дыхание. Он встал и снял ботинки. Питер лежал на кровати и сонными глазами смотрел на Тони.  
  
— Что насчет постельных разговоров? — Спросил Тони, снова забираясь в постель, толкая и двигая Питера, пока тот тоже не оказался на кровати, положив голову на грудь Тони и обхватив его руками, — Потому что ты, кажется, не в себе, но я хотел бы обсудить, к чему это приведет.  
  
— Это ничего не значит, — тихо сказал Питер.  
  
— Верно, — согласился Тони, поглаживая Питера по голове. — Но я этого хочу.  
  
— Я тоже, — Питер прижался щекой к груди Тони, как раз там, где раньше был передний корпус дугового реактора, — я действительно, очень хочу этого.  
  
— Хорошо, — Тони поцеловал Питера в лоб, — мы можем обсудить, насколько мне позволено вторгаться в твою личную жизнь, позже.  
  
— Разве это вторжение в личную жизнь, когда я прошу об этом? — сказал Питер.  
  
— Это разрешение быть жутким?  
  
— Ты и так был жутковат.  
  
— Спасибо, — сухо сказал Тони.  
  
Питер уткнулся носом в грудь Тони:   
  
— Ты звонишь буквально каждый раз, когда мой пульс скачет во время патрулирования.  
  
— Не каждый раз. Обычно я сначала проверяю, где ты.  
  
— Я не прошу тебя так не делать, — Питер поцеловал шрамы, оставленные дуговым реактором и шрапнелью.  
  
Тони вздохнул:   
  
— Ты не должен поощрять меня к тому, чтобы я вел себя как контролирующий все и вся мудак.  
  
— Ты ничего не контролируешь. Ты просто параноик, который не оправился после моей смерти, — это был худший постельный разговор, — если тебя это так беспокоит, я возьму планшет.  
  
И он взял. Питер взял планшет, но не использовал его.  
  


***

  
  
Тони, оказывается, изменил систему. В основном потому, что Питер нашел изъян, который безжалостно использовал. Тони был на совещании, когда он получил предупреждение, но оно было помечено «только для ваших глаз» вместо указания какой-либо реальной опасности.  
  
— Извините, я должен ответить, — вежливо сказал Тони.  
  
Он подождал, пока все покинут его кабинет, чтобы включить питание, хотя программа, снимающая жизненные показатели Питера, не работала. К тому моменту Питер уже разделся, раскраснелся и был очень, очень возбужден, он буквально истекал смазкой и использовал ее пока дрочил. Питер кусал губы, закрыв глаза, и Тони захотелось протянуть руку и поцеловать его.  
  
Тони включил внешние динамики костюма.  
  
 — Веселишься?  
  
Питер открыл глаза. Улыбка осветила его лицо:   
  
— Определенно.  
  
— Хотел бы получить больше?  
  
— Всегда.  
  
Тони посмотрел на часы:   
  
— Буду через пятнадцать минут. Самое большее — двадцать. Не кончай без меня.  
  
Тони просто вылез из окна, чтобы избежать заседания совета директоров. Он совсем не чувствовал угрызений совести, хотя это было не столько бегство от, сколько бегство навстречу. Хотя Питер предусмотрительно позаботился о том, чтобы у Тони было полное видео всего того, что Тони предпочел бы увидеть воочию, и даже принять участие.  
  
Питер ждал. Тони позаботился о том, чтобы он ждал не слишком долго.


End file.
